


No (Spider) Man Is An Island

by variableIntroversion



Series: Marvelstuck [2]
Category: Homestuck, Marvel
Genre: Gen, Sort of mini pseudo character study, Spider Man - Freeform, and an establishing fic for the next one in the series, inner monologue, mostly just a peek at Dirk's logic and reasoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/variableIntroversion/pseuds/variableIntroversion
Summary: The hardest part of it all was keeping it a secret. Specifically, a secret from his brothers. All of the other details were easy.





	No (Spider) Man Is An Island

**Author's Note:**

> This is the smallest fic I've ever uploaded, but it's probably good that I'm getting over my "thousand words or it didn't happen" phase. It only lasted six years.

The hardest part of it all was keeping it a secret. Specifically, a secret from his brothers. All of the other details were easy.

Dirk knew how to sow and craft clothing together, both thanks to his own tutoring and Bro's. The costume was simple. The eventual development and implementation of his webs, less so, but it wasn't that great a challenge. The pursuit and defeat of criminals wasn't difficult in and of itself. Most of the rabble wouldn't have a chance against Dirk even before he'd developed his powers, much less after.

What actually made it difficult was finding the time. Moonlighting was a very literal term for him, since after dark was the only time that Dirk really could get away without drawing his brothers' attention. Sneaking out of his bedroom window in the wee hours of the morning, backpack stuffed with necessary supplies over one arm, was quickly becoming routine.

And it was working, as far as Dirk was concerned. If he was a little groggier in the mornings, a little slower, it could easily be blamed on him staying up late for projects. He'd done as much often enough in the past. If a bruise or two were unfortunately visible, they were hardly suspicious. Not in a household filled with regular strifes, and especially not on the brother who held gladiatorial contests between himself and his creations.

Even then, there was always the risk that he'd be caught. That he'd have to use one of his carefully prepared excuses for why he was out so late and lie convincingly to his brothers' faces. Easier said than done when Bro was every bit as analytical and skeptical as he was, or when Dave was so familiar with every little tick and tell of Dirk's that he would have to be nothing short of perfect with his performance. D, perhaps, he could slip past, but that was still too big a 'maybe'.

And what would they say, if they found out? Dirk could only imagine the worst while not even daring to hope for the best. Surely D would demand that he stop, to leave it all to the professionals and stay out of danger. Surely he wouldn't be persuaded to see that Dirk was more capable than said professionals to handle such danger. Would Bro allow it? Possible, but improbable. For as much as he was the tough-love sort, Bro Strider was also viciously protective of his family. And he had been especially protective of Dirk in the months following that one bloody night.

And Dave...Dave didn't have any authority over his twin, but he would worry. He would worry more than he'd ever admit, and it would be cruel to inflict that weight on him. On any of them.

Dirk could shoulder the burden of his alter ego alone, he didn't need to make his brothers worry. He didn't need the stress of his guardians disagreeing with him. Stopping him? Well, they couldn't truly, but it would cause a rift in the family that Dirk wasn't eager to see.

No, it was better that he just keep it to himself and try not to get found out. He could handle it alone, so long as he was careful. He could, and he would. It wasn't that hard, after all.


End file.
